First Kiss
by SoulMalady
Summary: Draco is being stubborn and Harry is egging him on for that 'first kiss' that's been a long time coming. Short one-shot filled with fluff.


**A/N**: Before you start reading, I just wanted you to know that this little piece doesn't really have a beginning or an end. It's just the middle bits. It's an excerpt that I had taken out of another story I had written. So this is just a fluffy ficlet with no background and no concrete conclusion :)

* * *

"Don't be gross, Potter."

"What?" Harry gasped, appearing affronted. "I think it's about time I-"

"Shut up!" Draco hissed before slapping a hand over Harry's mouth. It's like the man never knew the appropriate place to have this kind of a conversation. The restaurant certainly wasn't it! "What is _wrong_ with you?"

They had been 'dating' for a year now. Their arguments still lasted months. And Draco hardly ever let Harry hold his hand or display _any_ kind of affection. Harry was getting pretty sick of it. He thrived on affection, after all. Draco was as cold as winter when it came to 'relationship' stuff. In fact, sometimes Harry wondered why he had stayed with Draco for so long. It wasn't as though he was getting any emotional support out of that bastard, and he damned well wasn't getting his physical needs met.

Draco practically dragged Harry out of the diner with his hand still covering the runaway mouth. He wasn't risking embarrassment.

Sometimes he wondered why Harry hadn't broken up with him yet. He had tried to instigate it, pushing Harry with angry words that he was sure had struck an awful chord. And he often received retaliating words for his low blows, but Potter just wouldn't leave.

"Let go!" Harry muttered once they had reached the busy road, shoving Draco away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry I asked," he scowled, not looking sorry at all.

"Whatever," Draco exhaled under his breath. "Night." He disapparated before Harry could speak, leaving the latter alone on the pavement.

"Great," Harry sighed. Draco always left him alone like this. He hunched his shoulders as he started walking away miserably. Every 'date' was a gamble. Most of the time, one of them left in a huffy hurry. Other times there would be awkward pauses as they tried to part amicably. Once Harry had asked if they were friends and Draco had responded by shaking his head. Then he had asked if they were more than friends. To that Draco had merely shrugged. Sometimes Harry wondered too. It wasn't healthy, that's what Ron and Hermione kept telling him. Sure, the two hadn't had any physical confrontations yet but, emotionally, Harry was being taken on a wild ride by Malfoy. Not to mention the fact that just associating with Malfoy was ruining Harry's credibility.

He supposed he was staying in the 'relationship' more for Draco's sake than anything. The man needed a purpose, and if that purpose was to annoy the hell out of him, then so be it. Harry still enjoyed watching the pompous rants and arrogant scorns, knowing that Malfoy would be the only one who dared talk to him that way nowadays. He smiled when he thought of that. So he had a little crush on Malfoy. Big deal.

He had walked a few blocks just to clear his head. But now that he had cooled off a bit, he decided to go home instead of kicking random pebbles on the sidewalk. Before his 'unreasonable request' to steal a kiss from Malfoy, their dinner had been nice. They had talked about upcoming jobs and Ministry changes. Draco hadn't once commented on Harry's deplorable clothes or eating habits and Harry hadn't badgered him about his pretentious attitude towards their server. All in all, bar the last few minutes of their meal, it had been a nice 'date'.

Keeping that thought firmly in his mind, Harry apparated home, landing on the opposite side of the street from 12 Grimmauld Place.

His brows bunched together when he saw Draco sitting on the steps in front of his house. The man seemed preoccupied, elbows on his knees, fingers interlaced and staring out onto the tarred road as though his thoughts were miles away. Harry approached him carefully, knowing how Draco got whenever someone interrupted him during his thought process. Draco didn't look up once, perhaps not having heard the footsteps. His dinner jacket was off and folded neatly beside him and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. Now Harry started worrying about whether Malfoy wanted to fight him…

That wouldn't be good at all.

"Um, hey," he said quietly, flinching when Draco jerked and glanced up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Draco murmured. He went back to looking at that spot on the road.

Harry took the subsequent silence as an invitation to sit down. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously after perching on stair as well.

"I came here instead of going home. Is that strange?"

Harry stared at Draco in disbelief. "Really?" he gushed. "You did?"

"Mhm," Draco nodded. "It _is_ strange, isn't it?" He glanced at Harry again.

"Yeah…"

He cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands and kissed him shakily, pushing him down against the steps. Harry took in a strangled gasp before reaching up and closing his fists on Draco's shirt. Their eyes were squeezed shut and they could barely breathe. Draco's elbow was digging into Harry's ribs and they couldn't match each other's speed. It was a mess of a kiss.

Not that it really mattered to Harry… It was so trivial…

Because, at that moment, Draco Malfoy was kissing him with all his might.

Draco pulled away a second later. Harry didn't speak, letting the heavy silence drag on while his gaze flitted across Draco's face.

And then he suddenly realized that that could have been, quite possible, Draco's first kiss.

That clumsy peck _had_ to have been Draco's first kiss!

Harry couldn't help his laughter. He had stolen Draco's first kiss!

Malfoy's jaw clenched angrily and he batted Harry's hands away since they were still holding onto his shirt. Then he grabbed his jacket, ready to make a quick exit.

Before he could move, Harry reached for his hand and kept him on the stairs. "You're great," he grinned. "I don't know why, but… I think you're great."

"Stop patronizing me."

"Have I ever?" Harry patronized. "Let's go inside, okay?"

"No," Draco growled, pulling away from Harry. "I can't, alright? Whatever this is, I can't handle it anymore."

"Oh, come on!" Harry had had no idea that _laughing_ would get him into trouble. It's just that, in his mind, he had made out their first kiss to be nothing short of spectacular, perhaps even ending off with them having animalistic sex on the kitchen floor. He hadn't been expecting _this_. He hadn't expected Draco to pull off _that_ kiss. "I'm sorry!"

Draco didn't deign to respond, walking away with fury in his step instead.

Harry didn't let him walk far. "Please?" he pleaded, stopping Draco. "I'm sorry for laughing."

"Look, you wanted a bloody kiss and I gave it to you," Draco exploded. "What more do you want from me?"

"No," Harry rushed, realizing that Draco was truly hurt. "That's not… I-I didn't mean to-"

"You _know_ that this isn't working out! So just leave!"

"I don't care," Harry interrupted loudly and grabbed Draco's shoulders to get him to stop ranting. "I don't care about how good that was or how good we are, okay? I don't bloody care!"

"Then _what_?"

"I'm just glad that you kissed me, that's all," he answered, coloring brightly as he said it. "I'm glad we're… more than friends and that you came here instead of going home and that you kissed me. I'm just happy, Draco. I laugh when I'm happy…"

"Damn it, Potter," Draco huffed before jerking Harry forward and forcing a kiss against his startled lips.

Harry's eyes were wide open for this one, growing wider each second as he felt his mouth being coaxed apart and a hungry tongue snaking in possessively. His knees suddenly gave away when he felt the roof of his mouth being caressed. Draco caught him and held him up, bending him backwards and depriving him of much needed air. Fingers raked through raven hair, curling and teasing as it moved. Harry's heart hammered furiously as he grew dizzy from the rush of hormones racing through him.

Draco paused when he heard a moan escape Harry quite uncharacteristically. He slid his lips away, pulling back slightly so he could look down at Harry.

When Harry realized that he had been let out of the liplock and was being inspected closely, he felt his body burning up with mortification. He buried his face against Draco's shoulder, shaking his head in denial. That didn't just happen.

"What?" Draco murmured. He kept trying to get Harry to look at him. "That was better, right?"

"Mhm," Harry squeaked. He was never letting go of Draco. Not if he could help it.

Draco gently extracted his fingers out of Harry's mussed hair, smoothing it down absently. "You just won't leave, will you?" he whispered.

"No."

"Because you're happy?"

"Yes."

Draco sighed out of sheer frustration. He was never going to get rid of Harry.

"How did you learn to kiss like that?" Harry asked.

"Well…"

"First you kiss me like a prissy girl and now…"

"I was nervous."

"Right…"

"You got what you wanted."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "That was awesome!"

Draco finally stepped back from Harry's hard hug and held him at an arm's length. "Good. Now I'm going home," he said with finality.

Harry swallowed down his protest quickly and kept a smile on his face. Truth of the matter was that Draco was always the first one to say goodbye and Harry hated that. "I'll… see you tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly.

"I've got meetings all day, remember?"

"Right." Harry waved a dismissive hand. "That's fine. Thanks... I-I'll see you later. Goodnight."

"You too."

Harry waited for Draco to disapparate. Draco seemed to be waiting for Harry to go inside. They stared at each other awkwardly for way too long before Draco jerked his brows questioningly and motioned towards the stairs. "Right," Harry stammered. He shook his head, turned around and hurried away.

An arm wrapped around his stomach, pulling him back. "Seriously, Potter?"

Harry spun around with a defeated expression. "I thought you-"

"I want to see you tomorrow too."

"Stop being so-"

"Okay," Draco murmured, silencing Harry with another kiss as he walked them up the stairs, tripping and stumbling over everything in their way. The door shot open as Harry slashed his wand behind him blindly. Draco moved his arms down past Harry's narrow waist, lifting him up off the ground. Harry hopped up and wrapped his legs around Draco, causing him to stagger into the house. Another slash of his wand from over Draco's shoulder made the door slam shut. "Here," Harry panted urgently.

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. "Not here," he retorted. "Bedroom."

Bedroom? That was the one place Harry had never thought of. "I never imagined us in the bedroom," he divulged.

"You've imagined us?"

"So many times."

"On the floor?"

"Yes."

"Naked?"

"Merlin, yes."

"Who's top?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Draco shoved Harry against the wall and jerked his shirt up. "Yes."

Harry groaned in disbelief as he slid to the floor and dragged Draco down with him.

* * *

He was woken up by the light streaming down onto his face. He blinked it away, turning over to bury his head against his pillows. He could hardly move a muscle, which meant that he hadn't had a proper night's sleep. He groaned when he realized this. In his sleepy stupor, he sat up on his knees angrily so he could glare at his headboard. Then he flopped over onto his side and started struggling with his covers to get comfortable again.

Draco was trying his darnedest not to start laughing at this. He had been appreciating the view out of the bedroom when he heard Harry's fidgeting and whining. Looking back, he saw Harry fighting with his own bed, most probably still asleep. He looked like a cat trying to find a good spot to take a nap.

Harry finally curled up diagonally on the bed, hugging a pillow close and sighing. He felt like he could sleep forever. He was probably going to.

"Coffee?" Draco asked.

"GAH!" Harry rolled over in fright, ending up on the floor surrounded by blankets and pillows. His eyes were barely open but they were searching for the source of the voice in wonder. He glanced over Draco a few times before figuring it out. "Oh," he mumbled, relaxing now that he knew he wasn't going to be murdered. "Hello…"

"Hello."

Harry smiled dreamily at Draco, letting his eyes fall shut again. "_We_… had sex," he gushed.

"We sure did," Draco agreed, padding over to the bed and kneeling down next to it.

"That was nice."

"I'm glad." Draco placed the mug of coffee beside Harry. "But now I've got to go."

"For real this time?" Harry asked. "Hmm?"

"Yes," Draco murmured, wishing he didn't have to. "And I'm _quite_ sure you're still dreaming, so don't be angry when you wake up and can't find me."

"I was pretty good, huh?"

Draco snickered as he looked down at Harry's sleepy and hopeful expression. He was tempted to say no. "You were great. I already told you that, didn't I?" he said instead.

"Thanks... You were amazing…"

Draco bent down and kissed Harry softly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay."

After coaxing Harry's head up, Draco slid a pillow under it. If he was going to sleep on the floor, he could. "Bye." He brushed his fingers against Harry's slightly stubbled cheek. Harry didn't respond, already floating weightlessly in his bizarre dream. Draco casted a temporary warming spell on the cup of coffee before floating it to the bedside table since he was sure Harry would need it later. Then he tiptoed out of the room, letting the door fall shut with a soft thud. "Potter," he laughed lightly, shaking his head as he walked down the stairs.

"Mmm, Draco," Harry cooed, curling into himself.

* * *

That night, the two weren't _completely_ knackered after their session in bed. Harry had his arm wrapped around Draco loosely, tickled by his breath. Draco was resting his cheek against Harry's chest, hearing his heart pound in a constant and peaceful rhythm.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair absently. "Thanks for coffee this morning."

"Don't get used to it."

Harry allowed himself a private smile. "I'd like to," he mumbled under his breath. Draco chuckled and slid his hand up Harry sensually, causing the latter to shiver. "I kind of like you like this."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"Like… drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Okay. But you're too tired to argue with me and not tired enough to be nice to me," Harry explained. "I like that."

"Is that how I am when I'm drunk?" Draco sighed. He glided over Harry and moving up so their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"Mhm," Harry winked, pressing a kiss against the lips above him.

"I'm drunk?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't you like that," Draco scoffed, tilting his head to slide his nose against Harry's cheek.

"I would like that," Harry nodded gravely. "I'd like that very much."

Draco pulled up from Harry, looking down at him again. His fingers didn't take long to twist around the black hair feathered against the pillow. "Do you _like_ me, Potter?" he asked seductively.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged with an air of nonchalance.

"How much?"

"Not much."

"Oh, really?"

"What's there to like?"

Draco wrenched at Harry's hair, causing his head to snap back. "You tell me," he whispered, ghosting his lips against Harry's upturned mouth.

"You brat," Harry breathed as he closed the gap.


End file.
